Los desmaravilladores
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Kageyama Tobio es océano y. (Hinata se pregunta a menudo a qué sabrá el agua de mar). Two Shot. *BL* . *¡Feliz cumpleaños Violeta!*
1. I

**Renuncia:** todo de Haruichi Furudate.

 **Nota:** para **V. Arlert** , por ganar el primer lugar en mi fic giveaway y porque hoy cumple años y merece puro amor, ¡felicidades! ´u` no es un Armin&Mikasa fraternal pero sé que Kagehina es tu OTP, así que.

 **Advertencia:** posible ooc.

* * *

 **E** s viernes.

Empieza más o menos así:

Hinata Shouyo cree estar enfermo.

—

Kageyama es–

(ojos de abismo acuático en una tormenta que lo miran y no le hunden pese a todo porque él sabe nadar contra corriente. Manos de manzana, que tocan el balón como algo muy valioso, como un tesoro —porque lo es, lo es, lo es—. Labios apretados en una mueca de frustración o concentración o cualquier cosa que termine en 'ion'. Cabello de plomo y hollín. Piel de canela, bronceada aunque no tanto. Levantadas poderosas que no todos consiguen recibir. Un metro con ochenta de estatura. Un "Hinata idiota, mientras yo esté aquí tú serás invencible" y "No le daré levantadas a alguien a quien no considero necesario para ganar" y "No había nadie, no había–". Testarudez, esfuerzo, dedicación, talento. Un diamante en bruto. Genio. Armador. Tonto. Increíblemente listo. El rey. Solsticio de invierno. Kageyama)

–alguien aterrador. Pero no en realidad.

—

Hinata lo odia al principio (y eso es una mentira) y lo admira muchísimo (y eso es algo que no admitirá jamás, ante nadie, excepto tal vez Suga-sempai). Hinata tiene roces con Kageyama, roces de la clase "voy a derrotarte en la cancha ya lo verás, así que no pierdas ante otro", pero también roces del tipo "yo necesito mejorar y tú no quieres hacerme caso así que vamos a liarnos a golpes en el gimnasio y asustar de muerte a Yacchan" e igual de los de "somos el dúo de fenómenos y floreceremos en cemento".

Hinata busca saltar muy alto, rozar el techo del mundo con la punta de los dedos y que Kageyama esté ahí con él.

— No me gusta admitirlo, pero no soy muy bueno sin ti —farfulla y arruga la nariz y gira el cuello en otra dirección.

— ¿Ah?

Kageyama no tiene tiempo de procesarlo. _Son sus neuronas, son poquísimas y poco funcionales_ piensa Hinata.

— ¡N-nada! —responde en vez de eso.

No vale la pena (sí lo vale).

—

Hace frío porque es de madrugada y otoño. Así que Hinata se pone unos guantes, una bufanda, dos chalecos y una sudadera. Y sale pitando de casa en su bicicleta como es costumbre.

Al llegar a la entrada del gimnasio se encuentra con Kageyama quien se limita a tener una bufanda enrollada al cuello como una serpiente y su uniforme de deporte, chaqueta y pants.

Cómo es que no tiene frío, primer pensamiento.

Seguro es una estufa humana, segundo pensamiento.

...Me gustaría abrazarle, tercer pensamiento.

— GAH.

Aquello lo pilla por sorpresa completamente, es decir COMPLETAMENTE, y Hinata se cae de espaldas. Igual que una tortuga es incapaz de levantarse y Tsukishima le toca la pelota al respecto toda la semana. Es un absoluto desastre.

—

Kageyama tiene pestañas largas.

No es que lo note de inmediato, ni siquiera con intención. Sólo– pestañas, largas, muy bonitas.

Nopuedeser.

Hinata se da cuenta de ello cuando se encuentra mirándolo fijamente más tiempo del que es considerado normal, o apropiado. Que casi puede atravesarle con sus ojos, como si fuesen pistolas de balín, o tuviese visión de rayos X.

También nota que entre prácticas Kageyama se lima las uñas con sumo cuidado, en un ritual casi tan sagrado como el mismo voleibol. Y es en esos momentos de calma Hinata considera que él es algo así como atractivo.

 _Deben ser las pestañas_ , se insiste, _son muy femeninas. Me confunden_.

Decide que todo es culpa de Kageyama.

(igual sigue observándole en secreto).

—

Saca el tema mientras practican pases en horas extras, ellos dos, solos.

— Ey Kageyama.

— Qué.

— ¿Es normal considerar guapo a otro chico?

El balón se le resbala y rebota dos veces en el suelo.

— QUÉ.

— Sólo pensaba–

— ¿Sabes pensar, después de todo? —inquiere en tono condescendiente, y a la defensiva.

— ¡Oye, eso es muy grosero! Y no has respondido mi pregunta.

— Hinata idiota.

— ¡No cambies de tema, tú–!

 _Niño nocturno con ojos de luna ilegalmente apuesto_.

El. Máximo. Horror.

Kageyama recoge el balón.

—... Sí. Es decir, lo creo.

Oh. Vale. Está bien. Una cosa menos de que angustiarse. (O no).

Hinata no puede sacarse de la cabeza a quién considerará él atractivo. Es una tortura psicológica, debería conseguir un abogado y demandarlo.

—

Cuando ganan su primer partido oficial, contra Tokonami, a Hinata se le comprime el pecho en un nudo. Se siente bien. Ganar. Ser capaces de seguir jugando, más y más y más. Como ser grande a pesar de ser en realidad pequeño.

Kageyama se encuentra a su lado.

— Ganamos.

— Sí.

— Y tendremos más partidos.

— Sí.

Los nudillos rojos. Las palmas que sudan. Una sonrisa torcida en la comisura de sus labios.

 _Gracias a ti pude pelear, y volar_.

Son sombra del otro, se acompañan a todas partes.

—

Kageyama no está anotado bajo ningún nombre en específico en el celular de Hinata. Aunque con sinceridad, esos diez dígitos en particular se encuentran flotando en su mente entre _Cosas importantes para recordar_ y _Cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso de recordar pero lo hago de todos modos_.

Empieza a pensar que ese lugar especial debería llamarse Kageyama Tobio, y sólo eso.

—

Resulta que Yachi es muy perceptiva e inteligente (no por nada es quien les ayuda a estudiar para la época más mortífera de todas: la de exámenes, eso y que Tsukishima es un tacaño respecto al conocimiento). Y tiene mucha paciencia. Que lidiar con dos cuervos inquietos no es nada fácil y.

— Hinata, ustedes dos son muy unidos ¿no es así?

— ¿Unidos?

— B-bueno, es que pelean mucho p-pero parecen llevarse bien.

Hinata pone una expresión de terror.

— ¿Kageyama? ¿Y yo? ¿Llevarnos bien?

Qué clase de apocalipsis es ese.

 _No, no Yacchan_ , quiere aclarar. _Él es mi enemigo. No. Mi rival. No. Mi_ –

¿compañero?

Una lucha predestinada entre hombres. O alguna cosa similar y rosando lo cursi. Pero la verdad es que–

No sabe.

De pronto Yachi se angustia cuando se queda callado con expresión en blanco y Hinata debe tranquilizarla de que se encuentra bien.

Kageyama, Kageyama. Todo gira en torno a él, a fin de cuentas.

—

La primera vez que intercambian mensajes de texto, Hinata inicia la conversación, que va acerca de cachorros y takoyaki.

Kageyama le responde con un no-tan-furioso-como-debería VETE A DORMIR porque son las dos de la mañana Hinata, qué carajos. Pero él le ignora con naturalidad, y le envía una foto de un bebé bull terrier.

Se quedan despiertos hasta las 5:30 de la mañana. Afortunadamente es sábado.

—

Kageyama enfadado da muchísimo miedo. Más que un fantasma, o un vampiro, o un hombre lobo (Hinata cree con firmeza que existen, sobre todo los fantasmas). Los zombis no porque de ser el caso habrían llevado a la extinción al ser humano hacía bastante.

A veces Hinata tiene pesadillas donde golpea su nuca con un balón por accidente y se despierta sudando frío.

Pero otras ocasiones..., tiene sueños con Kageyama no enojado, sino sereno. Sonriendo de verdad, quizás, probablemente. Sueños donde incluso se tocan, sin dobles intenciones. Delineando el contorno de sus dedos, su palma callosa. La frente hirviendo. Y su pulso de carretera se desvía y da vueltas por todos lados. Despierta nervioso, con los vellos de su brazo floreciendo. Esos, sin duda, son los sueños más aterradores de todos, decide.

—

Una tarde de invierno:

— ¡Bakayama, deja de colarte en mis sueños a la hora de dormir!

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

Y sale corriendo. Kageyama lo persigue por toda la preparatoria. Terminan siendo regañados por Daichi.

—

No todos los días son buenos. Los hay malos también.

Días donde se agarran a golpes (golpes serios, de los que duelen en la carne y les magullan el alma). Días donde se ignoran y ponen un muro frente al otro. Días en que Hinata piensa: no es mi amigo y aún así yo– Días en que Yachi se preocupa. Días en que practican solos. Días donde pierden un partido y Kageyama se disculpa y Hinata no lo tolera (—no lo hagas ver como un error, el confiar en mí). Días grises, nebulosos, de neblina. Días.

Hinata mantiene la cabeza gacha y prefiere no admitir que le duele el ventrículo izquierdo.

(es como si fuesen dos mitades de un todo, se echan de menos).

"Extraño ser invencible contigo".

No lo dice.

Ambos anhelan comerse al mundo.

—

Se van juntos la mitad del trayecto de vuelta a casa. Hinata está montado en la bicicleta, aunque pedaleando lento. Kageyama da sorbos a un envase de leche. Las estrellas brillan en el cielo, y en sus ojos, los de Hinata. Infundiéndose valor, opta por arriesgarse un poco.

— Kageyama.

— Hm.

— Nada. Me gusta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Decir tu nombre.

Kageyama escupe la leche y tose varias veces, luego le mira como alucinado. En plan "idiota, acaso planeas matarme". Tal vez, tal vez. A Hinata se le colorean las mejillas, con crayones, acuarelas, todo el silencio del planeta.

— Qué quieres que diga, es la verdad–

— Hubiera preferido no saber —responde, notablemente nervioso y tiene el ceño fruncido, pero.

— ¿Entonces prefieres que te llame "Tobio", Kageyama-kun? —le mosquea, Kageyama no dice nada. UN MINUTO. Se arrepiente—. ¡E-espera–!

— Idiota. La última persona que quiero que me llame así eres tú..., _Shouyo_.

Aquello es un golpe bajo.

(y sin embargo piensa el resto del trayecto lo bien que suena su nombre siendo pronunciado por él, como si hubiera nacido para decirlo. Las letras y sílabas amoldadas en su boca).

El corazón atorado en la garganta.

—

Kageyama Tobio es océano y.

—

(Hinata se pregunta a menudo a qué sabrá el agua de mar).

 _tbc_


	2. II

**Nota:** #HeTardado84AñosEnActualizarIKnow #SoyUnDesastre. Gracias por los reviews y favoritos! im dead

 **Advertencia:** posible ooc.

* * *

 **H** inata Shouyo es sol y.

—

(Kageyama ya se ha acostumbrado a incendiarse).

—

Contrario a la creencia popular Kageyama y Hinata no están saliendo juntos

( _todavía_ ).

—

Hinata es, sencillamente, un idiota. Pero es un idiota sincero que se hace fácil de querer —que no es que él le quiera o alguna cosa similar, ridiculeces, aunque, bueno, tal vez...—. A veces Kageyama no pueda evitar mirarlo con fijeza, y con una expresión de concentración extrema en su rostro, como intentando resolver un problema muy difícil de matemáticas.

Kageyama odia las matemáticas.

Pero a Hinata no. Y sí, lo llama imbécil e idiota ( _porque es lo que es–_ )

— Mira quién habla —se burla Tsukishima, Kageyama lo ignora olímpicamente.

–y se buscan pleito las veinticuatro horas de los siete días, siempre que no estén en la cancha o con Yachi, pero.

Tiene ojos de avellana y un metro con sesenta y cinco y cabellos de mandarina y una sonrisa tan, tan amplia que resplandece (es como si Hinata mismo fuese un bombillo de más de mil wats). Y a veces Kageyama está seguro de que va a quedarse ciego de tanto observarlo. Y peor aún, descubre que no le importaría en lo absoluto.

— Al menos así no tendría que ver tu fea cara todos los días —comenta. Hinata le grita que se calle.

— Mi cara no es fea Bakayama.

— Sí lo es.

(me provoca mareos y un extraño movimiento en el estómago, es lo que no admite; me provoca algo tibio, en el pecho).

— La tuya está peor, asustas a los niños pequeños —acusa Hinata.

— ¡¿HAH?!

Y se enzarzan en otra discusión.

Lo dicho, Hinata es un idiota (pero quizás Kageyama igual lo sea, así que todo está en orden).

—

Las manos de Hinata son delgadas y pálidas, como de leche. Y pensar en leche le da sed, pensar en Hinata, sin embargo...

Igual no son nada femeninas. Kageyama lo sabe, porque se ven con raspones en las palmas y callos en los dedos y porque sus uñas son demasiado cortas, de tanto practicar con el balón. Son manos de chico. Masculinas. Todo en Hinata es masculino, en realidad. Da igual que sea bajo de estatura, a su modo de ver, no importa.

Pues es gritón y revoltoso, un huracán de luz–

(Hinata es el fuego de vela, que se mete por debajo de su piel y se la entibia en las tardes con viento).

A su lado, jamás tiene frío.

Y Kageyama se siente en un conflicto consigo mismo cuando, un día, de la nada absoluta, se descubre con la imperiosa y enorme necesidad de tomarlo de la mano.

A él. A Hinata. A otro muchacho.

 _Voy a morirme, y Hinata es el responsable de ello_.

Hay un ejército de abejas en su estómago que zumban y lo pican y por qué, _por qué_. Tan injusto. Se desquita con Hinata y se pelean el doble.

(aún anhela entrelazar sus manos).

—

Vencer a Aoba Josai y a Shiratorizawa es algo indescriptible. Como saltar de un acantilado con la seguridad de que te crecerán alas y no te lastimarás.

 _Somos cuervos, y somos fuertes_.

A Kageyama lo llena la dicha. De poder continuar jugando. De ser parte de un equipo y no una dictadura. De tener a alguien que es capaz de recibir sus poderosas levantadas y que no va a abandonarlo nunca. De tener a alguien–

Hinata está sonriendo (Hinata siempre está sonriendo), y choca los cinco con Tanaka.

Hinata no lo sabe, pero para sus adentros, Kageyama también sonríe —debido a él—.

—

Kageyama es el primero en notarlo.

(Porque es denso, pero _no así_ de denso).

Con Hinata es feliz. Se siente extraño a su alrededor, con ganas de brillar aunque sea un solsticio de invierno. Invencible.

Así que Kageyama lo descubre. Y opta por guardárselo para sí mismo.

No es el fin del mundo.

—

— Mentí.

Hinata deja de prestar atención a la tarea de inglés.

— ¿Uh?

— Tu cara no es nada fea.

 _Creo, honestamente, que eres algo así como guapo_.

Hinata abre y cierra la boca.

— O-oh. Uh, bueno, lo mismo digo —desvía la mirada y aprieta los labios. Más tarde Yachi los encuentra sumidos en un silencio incómodo y con las mejillas ardiendo (son fuego y cenizas), se asusta y piensa que tienen fiebre y casi se desmaya.

—

Debe haber cosas peores que un chico gustando de otro chico, empero a Kageyama no se le ocurre ninguna.

Quizás un mundo sin voleibol. U Oikawa-san burlándose de él y enseñándole la lengua en gesto infantil —cosa que ocurre a menudo cuando llegan a encontrarse por casualidad—. O Karasuno perdiendo las nacionales–

(que Hinata lo rechace, pero es imposible ya que él no planea confesarse de ningún modo).

Pues se trata de su secreto mejor guardado.

—

Y su corazón, que es un balón de vóley, bota con ímpetu contra su pecho-gimnasio, y vuelve a rebotar.

—

Van los dos a casa de Hinata a estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximan. Y la hermana pequeña de Hinata arma un escándalo (es la primera vez que se ven).

— ¡Me llamo Natsu! ¿Sabías que tus ojos son muy lindos y azules?

— Uh, qué.

— Largo de aquí Natsu, vamos a estudiar —dice Hinata mientras se sonroja por la vergüenza.

— ¡Pero Tobio es nuestro invitado! —reprocha ella, haciendo un mohín—. ¡Quiero pasar tiempo con él!

— ¡Dije que no!

— ¡Egoísta, lo quieres para ti solo, te acusaré con mamá! —chilla Natsu, y sale corriendo de la habitación. Kageyama no sabe qué decir. Hinata se jala los cabellos y chirria los dientes.

— Agh, a veces me saca tanto de quicio...

—

Una semana más tarde Hinata le entrega de mala gana en el salón de clases algo que parece ser un dibujo amorfo hecho con crayones. Hay corazones en las esquinas del papel. Y mal dibujados un chico alto de pelo negro y una niña más baja de pelo naranja.

— T-ten, de parte de Natsu. Tiene un crush contigo y es súper incómodo, no hagas preguntas por favor.

Kageyama pone una expresión en blanco, no obstante, guarda el dibujo.

Finge que no se exalta cuando sus dedos se tocan al tomarlo.

—

Es que le basta con eso. Con tener lo que tienen, sea lo que sea. Rivalidad. Amistad confusa. No pide más, de verdad.

Aún así–

—

Hinata es el primero en confesarse. _Y eso sí que es toda una sorpresa_.

Ni siquiera lo medita, el muy imbécil. Se encuentran ambos terminando de practicar, todos los demás se han ido, y suelta, de la manera más casual posible:

— Kageyama.

— Uhm.

— Me gustas.

El. Temible. Apocalipsis.

Kageyama gira el cuello tan rápido que cree que se le va a romper en dos.

— Disculpa.

Resulta que los signos de interrogación son demasiado poca cosa para él, no los utiliza al hablar. Hinata frunce el ceño y se pone en pose defensiva.

— ¿Qué, quieres pelear Bakayama? —y al ver que no contesta, reitera, muy bajito, y casi a regañadientes—: me gustas.

Kageyama suelta el balón, incrédulo.

— ¡No me mires así ugh!

— Pero... somos chicos —señala estúpidamente.

Todavía intenta procesarlo. Que le gusta. Él. A Hinata.

—Ahá. ¿Y? No lo escogí, tener un crush, menos en ti. Fue debido a Natsu, si no insistiera tanto con que te vuelva a invitar y que eres "tan alto y apuesto como un príncipe azul" jamás lo habría admitido. ¡Y es culpa de tus pestañas, son ilegalmente largas! Y-y-y bueno, pues eso. No necesitas corresponderme ni nada sabes.

— Hinata idiota.

— ¡Oye–!

Se calla al notar que está ruborizándose.

—... También me gustas.

— Ah. Esto, ¿qué? —Hinata parpadea.

— ¡No me hagas repetirlo!, ya me oíste.

Silencio, vergüenza, cariño (cariño).

Sí que son tontos.

—

Entonces se toman de las manos (por fin) y Kageyama cree que podría morirse.

Hinata hace el primer movimiento en cuanto tiene la oportunidad. Le delinea la palma con el pulgar, muy lento, y sus meñiques se cruzan y a Kageyama le suda la mano. Sus latidos corren de izquierda a derecha, histéricos.

— Así que ¿somos novios? —pregunta Hinata.

— Supongo.

— ¿Y puedo besarte sin que me golpees? Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

 _¿Podrías ser menos sincero y directo Hinata? me va a dar un infarto_.

— Claro...

Hinata sonríe con los dientes. Y se para de puntitas, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos, firmemente y sin delicadeza. Un poco tosco, bastante aguerrido. Kageyama cierra los ojos.

—

(Su boca sabe a mandarina y).

—

Es viernes.

Termina más o menos así:

Kageyama ha caído en el amor.

 _fin_


End file.
